thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
The Valley
Elsmoone Valley, or just 'The Valley' is a safe-haven for the Occult and the Supernatural. It is located by a huge ravine, over 54 Miles away from Lucky Palms. The Valley is currently run and ruled by High Witch Sandra Smoth. History/Creation Of The Safe-Zone Elsemoone Valley was founded by High Wizard Selester Smoth, he dreamt of a place where the Occult can live and prevail against the living dead. He started building over the ruins of Moonlight Falls along with his wife, Soniya Smoth, and his three daughters; Sandra, Seranna, and Sam. As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months; Selester and his family helped Elsemoone Valley to grow and expand into a thriving community where all the occult live in virtue, harmony, and peace. For the first year of the Apcoalpyse; everything was going fine, until Negan showed up on The Valley's doorstep, asking for them to hand their stuff over. Selester refused to make a deal with the madman- but, Negan and his warriors took action. On "The Blackest Night", Negan and his army stormed The Valley during the middle of the night and murdered every member under the age of 13. Selester tried to stop Negan; but, he only got himself killed in the process. Soniya later found her husband dead and begged for Negan to kill her as well... Negan did. And, Sandra (The Next In-Line); agreed to Negan's offer. The Valley then became under rule by Negan, while Sandra just called the shots on community activities. Everything was going fine for a while afterward, people were happy even if half of their supplies was going to Negan. But; after the residents started having children, Negan knew something had to be done as he couldn't have The Valley revolting against him. He ordered a fraction of his men to constantly guard The Valley; while they secretly pumped 'Noramoz' Gas into the filters and vents of the safe-zone. Noramoz Gas makes its' victims, infertile. The Valley soon discovered that every child they had after the release of the gas either died in the womb, or passed away shortly after birth. This tragedy effected the safe-zone greatly, weakening its residents, especially the females since it was them who gave birth to the deceased toddlers... The Valley currently is joined with The Hilltop, and The Kingdom- they have established a trading business, and regulary trade items that Negan wants that they don't have. Things have been going smoothly as of now; but, how long can that last? Chapter Nine "Do you know what he did to us, NO; you didn't. You don't know..." The Valley and its residents are set to be introduced in Chapter Nine. It is unknown what events will happen, who will be introduced, and how the 'Treaty/Deal' thing with The Hilltop will go down. You'll just have to wait and see. Chapter Ten "If we do this- you'll leave us out of this, right?" The Valley; along with The Kingdom, and The Hilltop are set to play a major role in Chapter Ten. The Valley supposedly have something big happen to them in this chapter. Notable Residents *Sandra .E. Smoth *Seranna Smoth *Sam Smoth *Blight Frank *Bruce Frank *Telles Cromptyen *Raymen Renyolds *Channing Elsewel *Samaria Justice *Nai E'ke Ma *Nadina Eun Amoura *Freya Hawthorne *Luca Stone Trivia *Moonlight Falls from 'The Sims 3; Supernatural' is basically The Valley. Although, The Valley is has a large ravine like carving going down the middle of it. Plus; Moonlight Falls has a lot of human settlers, wheres' The Valley is strictly filled with the Occult.